André's meeting with Thyre
The following excerpt is from the collected sagas of King André, the rightful lord of Notreál, and the mortal aspect of Orn, where André first meets with Thyre the Hoarder, God of life, death and hoarder of knowledge. André’s meeting with Thyre It was at the time when André wandered the woods of Knehull one evening of late, hunting in the presence of Valdr, when he met upon a fair-haired woman younger than he, clad in robes withered and shredded. Her eyes were covered by cloth, for the gift of eyesight had not been bestowed upon her, yet still she expressed delight and joy, for she was not a simple blind hag. Alas, she was wiser than most druids, and even though her eyes were covered, she saw much which evaded the sight of the sharpest hunters. She had expected André’s coming, and had prepared a circle of stone, which she presented to him. A symbol laid there, within the circle of stone, resembling a clover with a beast on each of its leaves. “Stand here at the centre of the sigil, and I shalt grant to thee a vision” the blind hag spake then, her fingers like spider’s legs waving at the circle. André was then a known sceptic, and trusted not the hag, for she seemed like an omen of ill will. “A vision of what sorts shalt I be granted?” André beseeched, holding the bowstring of his mighty bow, Nardhinnen in a tight grip. “Wise am I, and older than I seem. I have seen what is to come for you, if only you walk the correct path. To see for yourself, thee have to stand at the centre of the sigil” the blind hag responded, her mouth stretching into an insidious smile. André, having already heard tales of the hags of the forests, and of their gifts of foresight, questioned no more, and obeyed her wish. As he stood there, a lurid light emitted from the sigil, and the hag took another piece of cloth, and laid it over André’s eyes, so he too was blinded, but yet he could see, not what was in front of him, but an army. An army of strong, bearing the crest of ancient kings. The army looked to him, and as he witnessed, the soldiers bowed down before him. “Hail the one true King” he heard a voice calling from nowhere. Then, the vision waned, and the cloth fell from his face. A wolf had appeared, and it gnawed at the blind hag so that she fell to the ground. The wolf then slain the hag, and her body laid there silently and unmoving. The wolf then turned to André, then it spoke. “Know that it is I Orn, the warrior, and this hag is no mere hag. She is an aspect of Thyre, and she tricked you into obeying her wish. As you stood there, seeing what she showed you, Thyre prepared to bring you to Halfildraas, for this was a test of hers” “A test of hers? Then I failed that test, for had you not come, my life would now have been forfeit” André humbly spoke, then bowed his head, for he was speaking with Orn, the warrior god of the pantheon. “Yes, thou failed that test. But thee needn’t misgive, for although the wife of Augir is not one to be trusted completely, she speaks merely in riddles, not lies. What thee perceived in your vision may still come to pass. Prevail, for thee lost todays test, but not thy life, nor your chances” And so, André returned to his home, and spake to no one of what had occurred. But ever since that day, André prevailed and sought to one day be King. '' '' In this excerpt, André meets an aspect of Thyre in the woods just outside of his birthplace, Nidhejm. She is represented here as a blind woman, clad as a hag. The exact meaning of this is unknown, but many historians and scholars believe the cloth which covers her eyes represents how Thyre, as a hoarder of knowledge and truths, see beyond what mortal eyes can witness, and she therefore has no need for them. In honour of this, priestesses of Thyre will cover their eyes with a cloth during sermons and funerals. '' '' The clover, representing a beast upon each of its leaves is a common sigil within druidic folklore and practice. The clover, often being a four-leaf clover, but is sometimes represented as a three-leaf clover, represents a druid’s connection with nature, while the beasts upon its leaves each represents a different aspect of nature. '' '' The most common beasts represented are as follows: '' '' Bear – the bear represents strength and prowess. Wolf – the wolf represents companionship and blood ties. Stag – the stag represents harmony, intuition and grace. Owl – the owl represents wisdom, stealth and ruthlessness. '' '' Orn the warrior is represented as a wolf in this tale, as he most often is. The wolf in the pantheon represents strength and prowess, similarly to the bear in druidic folklore, but it also represents companionship and family. It is because of this, and because of the self-evident truth that King André is Orn incarnate, that the sigil and banner of King André is the image of the wolf. '' '' The message of the story is of course up to interpretation. Personally, I hold the belief that this tale’s message is the one of trial and error. Life will throw many a test your way, and you will fail many of them, but this does not mean however that one failed test will end you or your life. '' '' '' '' '' '' Jofnurd Yrkillson – Historian of Nidras Category:Accounts